1. Field Of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a magazine for data carriers, and in particular to a magazine for standardized magnetic tape cartridges, having a plurality of receptacles formed by a plurality of dividers.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known to record and store data on a number of different types of storage media, such as magnetic tape, optical disks and the like. Because of the limited size of such data carriers, the amount of data which can be stored thereon is similarly limited. In computing and data retrieval systems wherein a large amount of data is stored, a relatively large number of such data carriers are required in order to contain all of the necessary data. To retrieve the data from the clam carrier, it is necessary to insert the carder into a data reader, such as a tape drive unit. (As used herein, the unit into which the data carrier is inserted will be referred to as a "reader," although it may also be use for the purpose of writing data on the carder.)
In systems requiring multiple data carriers, it is cumbersome to manually successively insert and remove the data carriers from the reader. Many such systems, therefore, employ a data carrier magazine, which holds a large number of data carriers, with the magazine being loadable into an automated device which contains the reader. A selected data carrier can then automatically removed from the magazine, and inserted into the reader wherein the data on the carrier is read, or new data is written on the carrier. After the completion of the read or write operation, the data carrier is then automatically removed from the reader and is replaced in the magazine. The device which removes the data carrier from the magazine, inserts it in the reader, and removes it from the reader and replaces it in the magazine is generically known as a "loader."
Such data carrier magazines generally are in the form of a box-like container, which is divided into a number of receptacles for individually receiving a data carrier.
A tray-type magazine for tape cassettes is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,561,004, which has a frame with sidewalls and an open top and bottom. The sidewalls of channels therein arranged in pairs, with each pair of channels receiving a cassette therebetween. A plurality of release elements are provided in one of the sidewalls respectively at the channels therein. Each release element engages a cassette placed between the channels, and holds the cassette between the channels until actuated, so that the cassette can drop through the frame into a mechanism for transporting the cassette to a tape player.
Another holder for multiple cassettes, not intended for use as a loading magazine, is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,603,478. The interior of the case of this cassette holder has a plurality of guide ribs therein, which form channels for receiving tape cassettes. Each compartment formed by a pair of such guide ribs have a lid having a resilient element thereon which engages a side face of a cartridge when placed in the compartment. Such engagement causes the element to extend outwardly from the case when the lid is closed, providing a visual indication that a cassette is contained therein.
A compact disc storage unit having a plurality of spaced guides on a top and bottom of the unit, which form at receptacles for receiving a compact disc in its container, is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,655,345. Each receptacle has a slidable element at a bottom thereof, which can be gripped from the exterior of the storage unit to pull a compact disc in its container out of the receptacle.
It is generally desirable to maintain data carriers free of static electrical charge accumulation because such static charge, if present when the data carrier is inserted in a reader, can cause damage to sensitive parts of the reader, if a discharge occurs within the reader, and moreover can alter or obliterate the information contained on the data carrier, particularly if the information is magnetically stored on the carrier. In magnetic tape readers, for example, it is known to provide an electrostatic discharge element, connectable to ground, at the opening of the reader, which comes into contact with a data cartridge as it is inserted into the reader. This insures that any accumulated charged will be discharged to ground before the cartridge enters into the region of any sensitive components of the reader.
It is desirable to always minimize the accumulation of static charge on a data carrier, and therefore it is desirable also to provide electrostatic discharge means in a data carrier magazine.
Protective containers for sensitive electronic components, not specifically designed for data carriers, are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,427,114 and 4,404,615. Each container includes a plurality of dividers forming receptacles for the electronic components, and each has an electrostatic discharge path around the walls of the container.
Another type of electrostatic discharge structure is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,041,319, for use with discrete electrical components of the type having one or more leads extending from a component package, such as a dual-in-line chip. The leads are then inserted into a laminated material, such as layers of anti-static foam.
Lastly, it is a problem in data carrier magazines which are intended for loading a plurality of data carriers into a loader, to insure that the data carriers are contained within the magazine in an orientation which results in a correct insertion of the data carrier into the reader. Since the data carrier is removed from the magazine and inserted into the reader automatically, the removal and insertion sequence is designed to end with the data carrier presented to the reader in the proper orientation. For example, for a data carrier such as a magnetic tape cartridge, the cartridge must be presented for insertion into the reader in an orientation which insures that the top and bottom of the cartridge are properly oriented relative to the reader, and which also insures that the proper end of the cartridge will be inserted first into the reader. Since the removal and insertion sequence is undertaken automatically, the same sequence is always used, and cannot be changed dependent on the manner by which the cartridge happens to be oriented in the magazine. This means that the cartridge must always be inserted in the magazine at a starting orientation which, given a specified sequence of loading steps, will result in the proper orientation of the cartridge at the end of the sequence.
Since the data carriers are usually initially placed in the magazine manually, it is desirable to provide means in the magazine prevents a data cartridge from being inadvertently improperly oriented within its receptacle, and which informs the person placing the cartridges in the magazine if an attempt is made to incorrectly place a cartridge in the magazine.